


Family christmas

by Not_a_healthy_human



Series: random parrlyn One-shots [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Christmas fic!, F/F, Fluff, not romantic centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: How the queens spend Christmas :3
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: random parrlyn One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Family christmas

Christmas was a fun holiday. At least, the queens liked to celebrate it in their own little way. They liked the new traditions that the 21st century had to offer, and they even incorporated some German, Spanish, and French traditions for the sake of the queens that had grown up in those places. Of course, each of them had their favorite tradition. 

Lina was always loyal to her culture. She didn't open her Christmas gifts until January 6th and pranked her fellow queens on December 28th. But, if there was a tradition she enjoyed even more than the rest of them was the king's cake (torta de Reyes). She enjoyed the feeling of not knowing who was gonna be the unlucky one to pay for all of their food and was also happy because she loved the cake's flavor. The tradition was always fun to watch. Anne always bit her piece with too much strength and forgot the little toy inside the cake. The few times she had gotten the toy, she almost broke her tooth. Jane was the opposite. She gradually bit her piece, waiting to confirm she was not gonna choke on a toy. This made Catalina smile softly every time. Anna was the last one to bite her own. It was fun for her to see her fellow queens' reactions while taking their first bite, though, when she gets the toy, it was even funnier to see her defeated glance while biting. Kat took over her oldest cousin, always too eager. She was more careful, though. It was fun to see her excitedly go for her first bite and slowing down once she bit the cake. Cathy was calmed most of the time. Except, when she got the toy, she frowned softly, almost as if she were a grounded toddler. Lina never really cared about getting the toy or not. She just enjoyed how her family demonstrated their perks during this little tradition.

Anne absolutely adored Christmas. She was in love with the colors and lights sparkling through London. It was a season where she could act like a child and not be judged for that. She loved using Santa hats and reindeer antlers to make her family laugh at her antics. Anne especially loved everything that had to do with père noel (father of Christmas). She liked making a little -not so little- letter for père noel to read. She knew he was not real, but it still made her feel like a little child. She liked to draw her family on the bottom part of the postcard. In fact, she asked for gifts not only for her but for them as well. Cathy once or twice told her that it was the cutest thing ever. she also left her shoes by the fireplace. The other queens found it adorable. Anne loved Christmas, but what she enjoyed the most was watching her family's happy glances at her excitement.

Jane enjoyed Christmas. She liked decorating and getting to spend even more time with her friends. She also liked buying gifts and making eggnog. Her family also joked around, saying that the white season was hers, and she agreed with this. She liked almost all of their traditions, even the new ones they made up. But, one that fascinated her was one that they started the year they all came back. It consisted of a mini-competition in which they all chose a skill and did something random with it. She normally stuck with singing, knowing they all loved her singing voice, but what she liked the most was watching her family do stupid stuff instead. Anne and Kat sometimes held joint acts of comedy, both having a lot of creativity. Lina normally made a little number with her snake. It could be a see how well my snake dances or just the snake sitting over her head while she danced to something. Anna normally stuck with magic tricks and cards. Somehow, she always managed to make it great. Cathy was always a mystery. You could never know if she was gonna recite something or attempt a death trick. She always survived, though. Jane loved the way her family bonded over those little acts. It was what made Christmas special for her. 

Anna loved Christmas. It was a fun time of the year, where she could give the other queens gifts and give them one in exchange. It was also fun to see the others enjoying the season as much as her. She particularly took a liking to Christmas cuisine. Anna loved cooking things, one of the reasons she, alongside jane, was the only one allowed to go into the kitchen without supervision. She particularly adored the vast selection of dishes that were made at that time of the year. By far, her favorite dish to make was the traditional german stollen, accompanied by Feuerzangenbowle. She loved baking the stollen until it had a perfect consistency, but what she loved the most was watching the Feuerzangenbowle aflame. It was a majestic sight, not only for her but for her mates as well. It was something that only happened during that season, but that's what made it so special for them. At the end of the season, she would bake each of her queens their favorite pastry as a way of closing the year with a smile. To the simp couple- er, Anne and Cathy, it was a freshly made, Buche de Noel. To Lina and Jane, it was a bag full of churros and turrones (Both Spanish pastries). She normally shares with Kit a homemade Anna of Cleves (She also boosted her ego with it). She loved cooking at Christmas time. But what she enjoyed the most was sharing her cooking with her family.

Kit acted like a kid at a candy store every time Christmas came around. She was eager to see all of what the modern days had added to the dull season it was before. She was a natural with wrapping up gifts and house decorating. She had labeled the season as her favorite time of the year. She was especially in love with all of the ice and cold themed attractions and games. She loved throwing snowballs at her family's faces and going ice-skating with them as well. She even managed to convince the least enthused queens to join her on a hockey match. It was a perfect time to enjoy these activities with her family. She loved the thrill of going down a mountain at full speed, riding her sled, trying hard to match or even get ahead of Anna's one. She also enjoyed the cold due to how it provided a perfect cuddle opportunity. It was usual to find her curled on one of her cousin's laps while enjoying the fireplace's warmth or to see her resting her head on Anna's shoulder while sharing a big blanket. Kit loved the coldness of the season, yes. It was something she enjoyed like no other. But, if she was sincere. It would never be a fun time without her family there for her.

Cathy was weird during Christmas. It certainly wasn't a bad weird, though. She didn't have a certain favorite tradition nor enjoyed one thing more than another. She was not a fan of a lot of things that Christmas brought. She didn't like the cold nor the extra chores that she had due to this season. She was terrible at present wrapping and got stressed out while house decorating. Yet, she couldn't hate the holiday. Cathy wasn't generally inclined to enjoy certain times of the year. Yet, seeing her friends love so much the season made her heart melt. She enjoyed the affection that her family oozed during these times. For her, what made the holiday special was how much fun her family was having. She loved how her family included her, even when she was not generally inclined to partake in some traditions. What made the season special for Cathy was seeing her friends enjoy themselves while making a place for her.

Christmas time was not a simple holiday for the queens. It was a time to love and enjoy their family's stunts. For them, Christmas was not made for gifts or traditions. It was having their friends close to them and having a good time together. It was a season of loving their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :3


End file.
